Scream
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Edward will do anything to protect Alphonse. Envy decides to test just how far Ed will go to protect what's most precious to him. WiP.
1. Chapter 1

Ed stood in the middle of a hotel room, breathing heavily, flesh fist clenched in a fit of rage and his Auto-Mail arm transmuted into a blade. Envy stood next to the bed which Al was sitting on. Envy had removed Al's metal head and thrown it across the room, accidentally hitting Ed in the process, causing the small alchemist to awaken.

"Take one step closer, O' Chibi-san, and I'll wipe his blood seal off," the homunculus threatened, rubbing Al's shoulder with his hand to prove his point.

"Stop!" Ed shouted, raising his arms above his head.

"Transmute your blade back to normal," Envy ordered, hand still resting on Al's metal shoulder.

Lowering his arms slowly, Ed clapped his hands once and the blade ceased to exist. He realized just how hopeless the situation was becoming. If he made any sudden movement, Envy would wipe off the blood seal that bound Al's soul to the suit of armor. The blonde let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes trained on Envy's pale hand.

"I'll do anything. Just..._please_...spare my brother," Ed said barely above a whisper.

"I don't know if I should listen to you, O' Chibi-san. I have a nasty feeling you're going to turn on me," Envy drawled, lazily rubbing Al's armor almost as if he was trying to caress him.

"I won't. I swear. I swear on my...on my mother's grave," Ed's voice cracked; his lower lip trembled slightly. Al gasped; it was rather eerie hearing him gasp without seeing a head.

Envy found this all rather amusing. He was actually quite surprised that the chibi hadn't worked it out yet. They - the homunculi - _needed _the Elric brothers. To dispose of them would be to vanquish all hope of ever becoming human again - not that Envy _wanted _to. He growled at the thought before focusing his attention on the situation at hand.

"You'll do _anything_?" Envy's mouth was already splitting into a humongous, wicked grin.

Ed's heart pounded as he caught Envy's drift. He bowed his head, willing his angry tears not to spill over the brim of his eyes.

"Anything," Ed confirmed, grimly.

"Ed! You idiot, just run! Don't worry about me!" Al's voice pleaded. If he had a human body, the younger brother would be bawling. But then if he had a human body, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. Al somehow always found a way to place the blame on himself.

"In that case, O' Chibi-san," Envy's grin grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Let's go," the homunculus ordered, stepping away from Alphonse.

"Brother!" Al wailed as his older brother followed the homunculus out of the door, obediently. He was left alone to search for his head in the dark, calling out for his brother, hopelessly.

-------------------------

"Get in the room and don't say a word," Envy whispered in a dangerously low voice.

Ed was shoved roughly into an unfamiliar room and locked inside. He heard low voices from the other side of the door but he could hardly make out what they were saying.

"--captured. Make sure...remain...all he needs to...undisturbed...I give you...--" and suddenly Envy burst into the room, slamming the door behind him, ultimately making Ed jump.

"Tell me, _Edward_," Envy purred, pushing Ed further into the strange room, which was apparently a bedroom.

"Don't call me by my given name," Ed snarled, turning redder with each word he spoke.

"I'll call you whatever I want to, _Ed_."

"What are you playing at, _monster_?" Ed bared his teeth as he felt a mattress at the back of his knees.

"Who said I was playing? I can tell you want this," Envy barked out a laugh and pushed Ed onto the bed using hardly any of his strength at all.

"I'm only doing this for my brother," the blonde alchemist was sweating profusely.

Envy's grin morphed into a frown. He gave the blonde a harsh slap across the face. Ed didn't respond and kept his head turned to the side.

"Listen here, _human_. I'm in charge here, and you'll do as I say. You want this."

"I hate you," Ed turned his head to the front so he could glare at the figure in front of him.

The homunculus made a "tsk" sound and gave him another slap, this one harder than the last.

"It's not that hard, O' Chibi-san. We could play this game all day," Envy seemed to tower over the small alchemist laying in the middle of the bed. Amethyst-colored eyes roamed over the body in front of him from head to toe and back up.

"Now. Repeat after me," Envy ordered. "You want this."

"Never," Ed snarled viciously, propping his upper body up using his elbows.

Envy put his knee on the edge of the mattress and launched himself forward in less than two seconds. His body hovered over Edward's as he traced the shell of the blonde's ear with his tongue.

"Tell me, Edward. Are you a virgin?" Envy breathed into his ear, causing him to shudder rather visibly.

"I'll take that as a yes," hot breath continued to caress his ear as cold hands flew into his shirt.

"Stop," Ed whimpered, flinching under Envy's murderous glare.

Fingernails scratched his abdomen, no doubt leaving angry red marks everywhere.

"You _want_ this," the homunculus growled.

"No," Ed shook his head, arching his back in order to attempt to throw off the homunculus. It was no use.

Suddenly, his shirt was torn to pieces and his bare torso was exposed for only Envy to see. Amethyst eyes hungrily surveyed the sight before him. Scratch marks already marred the expanse of otherwise perfect skin. Two nipples stood at attention, undoubtedly caused by the low temperature of the room.

"I can tell you want this, O' Chibi-san," Envy licked Ed's throat and bit down, harshly.

Ed yelped and jerked his head away, disgusted with himself for allowing this in the first place. He looked at Envy, the monstrous homunculus only inches above him and his expression hardened. This was for Alphonse. Still, that didn't stop him from being absolutely disgusted.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you want this, Edward?" Envy purred in his ear, stroking his sides with freezing hands.

"I don't want it. I hate you," Ed shivered but maintained his glare.

"Then I'll just have to convince you otherwise," Envy gave him a wicked grin that was anything but comforting. It held not a threat, but a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward lay there as he let Envy continue with his ministrations. He hated himself for letting Envy do something so degrading to him, but this was for Al's sake. If he hadn't complied, Envy would have wiped off Al's blood seal in a split second. So why did this hurt so much?

"How does it feel, _Edward_," Envy drew out the name in a sickly sweet voice, "to know that I'm going to be your first?"

Ed didn't answer, but he thought about it. Envy was going to be his first partner. Even if he wasn't willing, this _monster_ was going to take his virginity from him. He had always envisioned his first time being with someone that he deeply cared for. He could have laughed at the irony. His first time was going to be with the person he despised the most. Envy.

"I'm going to make you beg. You're going to beg for my hands on you. You'll scream in pleasure. You'll scream my name when you come, Edward. Ahh, I can hear it already," his smile grew as he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.

"I will never scream your name," Ed snarled. When the homunculus drew near, he spit in his face, smirking with satisfaction as the monster's face was distorted with rage.

For a moment, Envy looked like he was going to rip Ed's face off, but instead, he calmed down and grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to make you regret that, Chibi," he whispered in a deadly voice.

-----------

Al was panicking. He had long since retrieved his head, but he had spent the last ten minutes running around Central, trying to get to Central HeadQuarters even though it would be closed. Who would be there at four in the morning? Riza Hawkeye - that's who.

Al neared Central HQ, spotting a light blonde head in the glum darkness. She was at the front gate with a key in her hand. She paused to wave at Alphonse until she realized that something was wrong.

"Lieutenant! Ed's been kidnapped by a homunculus!" Al wasted no time cutting to the chase.

"Kidnapped?!" She parroted, alarmed.

"Yes! Envy took him. He threatened to wipe off my blood seal if my brother didn't go with him, so he went!" Al's watery voice sounded bitter now, as if, somehow, this was his own fault.

"Don't worry, Alphonse. We'll find Edward. Let me make a few phone calls. I have to get a few people here so we can assemble a search party," she thought aloud, jamming the key into the lock.

"Thank you so much, Lieutenant! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Al's voice sounded much more relieved.

"Follow me," her usually stern voice had taken on a much more gentle tone as she motioned for Al to hurry.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and trailed closely behind the woman as they ascended the stone steps. Another key was taken out and jammed into the lock on the front doors. With a click, the door opened, admitting Hawkeye and Alphonse inside of the building.

"Stay here, Alphonse. I'm going to make some calls," she called out as she jogged over to the nearest phone which was in Havoc's office space.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number, tapping her foot impatiently as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered from the other end.

"Colonel Mustang? It's Lieutenant Hawkeye. We've got a situation, sir. Edward's been kidnapped," her heart sped up as she listened to Mustang's breathing hitch.

"I'm on my way."

And the line went dead.

**(A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait in between updates. I couldn't get any internet connections for a while, plus I'm sick (again). My updates will probably be short, so bear with me and (hopefully) I'll be well enough to give some serious updates!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it, _Edward_?" Envy licked his lips as he pulled Ed's pants off with vigor, throwing them across the room. Ed shivered at the cold room temperature but said nothing as Envy's ice cold hands made themselves familiar with his body. But as soon as a hand ghosted over his crotch, he kicked. He kicked with his _Auto-Mail_ foot, sending Envy backwards, clutching his stomach.

"You little bastard," the homunculus growled, launching himself at Ed. He was met with another kick, with a flesh foot this time, but it still hurt.

Ed thrashed around, trying to get off of the bed, but Envy had him pinned down before he could even attempt to swing his legs over the edge of the mattress.

"Are you ready for this, O'Chibi-san?" Envy smiled wickedly, tugging Ed's boxers down his legs and off of his body.

"I hate you," Ed spat again, missing Envy's face by an inch.

"Manners, Chibi-san, manners," the green-haired monster wagged a mocking finger and his grin grew. Suddenly, his hand shot down to Ed's exposed yet soft member and gave it a squeeze. Ed clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly, trying his hardest not to cry out. This monster was touching him. He was touching him where no one had ever touched him before. No.... No.... This was so wrong.

After a few minutes of Envy touching his dick, though, he became aroused despite the identity of the person molesting him. Ed looked away from the sin, but Envy wouldn't have any of that. The homunculus turned Ed's head back with a gently caress of his hand on the teen's jaw. Even though it was a gentle touch, Ed flinched away from it, feeling even more violated than ever before.

"Hmmm. I thought it would have the same effect if I just fucked you...but given your reaction, I think you would feel a hell of a lot worse if I..._made love to you_," Envy whispered in Ed's ear, sending a shiver down the latter's spine.

"Don't you dare," Ed gritted his teeth, blinking away the tears. "Fuck me or whatever you want as long as you don't touch Al, but don't even pretend like you _fucking CARE_!" He shouted in Envy's face earning nothing but a sadistic grin in return.

"But, O'Chibi-san...Edward...." he breathed in the golden-haired teen's ear, raking his fingertips down Ed's sides lovingly. "I love you."

Ed sobbed as if that had hurt more than anything the homunculus had done so far. And it did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobs racked Ed's body as he fought to keep them inside. Ice-cold fingers trailed down his body, stroking and jabbing him in places that made him jump. Ed was furious, but he knew he mustn't do anything yet. In the time it took to punch Envy in the face, the homunculus could hop out of the window and run all the way back to Alphonse. Ed wouldn't risk letting Envy get away if he could help it, and if the only way to keep him here was to let him...do this...then so be it.

He cried out as Envy bit down on his hip. The homunculus snagged the flesh in between his teeth and tugged sadistically, grinning like the deranged lunatic that he was. He rolled the skin between his teeth and bit down harder while caressing the inside of Ed's thighs. The alchemist gritted his teeth and blinked back the hot tears forming from behind his eyelids.

"Cry out for me, Ed," Envy whispered in a husky voice that was positively _dripping_ with venom.

Ed pursed his lips and pulled away from the source of his pain. How could he go through with this? For the first time since Envy had taken him away from his brother, Ed was starting to think that he couldn't do this. He couldn't go through with it. There must be another way....

"There just _has_ to be," he whispered as the homunculus hovered above him, grinning ruthlessly.

_There just has to be_....

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I really don't feel like writing anything at the moment, so you'll have to forgive my lack of updates (and my crappy updates). I just need some inspiration, but I've yet to find it. :( Don't worry; I'll bounce back soon enough, and probably rewrite this chapter or add onto it.)


End file.
